Conclusive
by Odo
Summary: I don’t have a problem that Chad is dating! I have a problem with his blonde girlfriend who is annoying as heck! Not to mention the fact that I can’t stop putting my foot in my mouth and I have a boyfriend who I don't remember! CxS


**Okay, so this is not only my first Sonny With a Chance fic but this is different writing format so I dont know how it all turns out. This is just he prologue, to give you whats going on. This fic is basically about the the tension between Sonny and Chad gets so thick that it explodes. With romance of course! So please tell me what you think. Comments are appreciated! So please read and hopefull enjoy!**

What was his name? It wasn't Philip, was it? I can't believe I don't know what his name is! My only boyfriend I have ever had and I don't know what his name is! I guess Hollywood does that to a girl. I mean, we made out in the girls locker room and I still don't remember his name? It's not like I liked making out with him, it's just that he was so cute and nobody was there! So how can I forget his name?

Maybe Peter? No that's too formal, how about Rod? Where the heck did Rod come from? Oh, maybe Marshal. Oh heavens no! That's it, I'm going to wing it and call him 'Mystery Man.' that settles it.

Man, this is so depressing. Okay let's do something to get my mind off of his name. How about what he looked liked.

….OH MY LANTA WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE?

This can't be happening! I mean it's not like I haven't been talking to him on the phone, because I have. It's just that being home away from all of your friends and family for two years can do that to somebody.

I tried to take a picture of him with my phone, except my thumb was in the way. How can my thumbs be that big anyway? I mean, they aren't HUGE but they aren't small either. So why do I have to continue on obsessing over a boy, coming to the studio that I technically have no clue who he is?

Okay, breathe; He isn't coming here till tomorrow. So I can hopefully picture in my head a decent looking guy, which will hopefully look close enough to my actual boyfriend.

"This is hopeless!" I say as I smash my head on the couch in my shared dressing room.

I hear footsteps coming into the room, hopefully it's not Tawni. She has to be nosy about everything. She is a nice partner when it comes to some things about the show, but other than that I wish she would disappear or evaporate. Which ever one floats her boat.

"Yes you are, but why are you confronting yourself now?" Tawni says politely while finding some make up in her big box of 'Tawni's make up only!'

"My old boyfriend is coming up from Wisconsin and I forgot his name AND what he looks like."

Tawni stops what she is doing to look at me, this can't be good. She is interested in something that involves me.

"This is perfect!" she squeals as she runs over to hug me.

"Why is that perfect, didn't you hear a word I just said?" I asked confused.

How can a girl look so petty and care so little about man kind? Shouldn't she have some kind of heart in her? I mean, it's not like I expect her to be kind to me all the time. But once in awhile wouldn't hurt.

Even on my own birthday would be nice, instead of a flippant 'oh happy birthday.' Where is the enthusiasm? I mean, I was consumed into the world on this day, shouldn't I be just a tiny bit praised. Just a tiny bit?

"No, silly, Chad has a new girlfriend and Mackenzie Falls has been getting so much publicity for it. So this is my shot!"

"What? A girl actually liking Chad?" I say, "Is that possible, I have never seen that boy interested in anybody but himself."

"I know," Tawni says. She looks around the room to see if anybody was there in hearing sight. Apparently our dressing room is the next 'hot spot.' "I wondered if he was gay."

WHOA! Did she just say the teen heart throb Chad Dylan Cooper is…gay? Well that can't be! For a boy who looks at himself in the mirror that long, and thinks himself as the best looking man on the planet, surely he isn't gay. He must have some kind of a Victoria's Secret catalog somewhere in his room!

"That's not possible, I mean, he is Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Maybe." She sighs, getting off of the couch. "But the boy does give a lot of clues that lead to it."

"The boy is not gay; he just has a big ego. You know, not that I care or anything." I say slyly.

"Of course you don't, you just can't except that fact that he really is gay."

"He isn't! And I'll prove it to you Tawni. Watch me." I start getting up and making my way toward the door, because running would have been pointless with these pumps on. Honestly, I don't know why I even wear them. Girls only wear them because they want to show off and I don't want to show off for anybody. This includes Chad Dylan Cooper.

I get a hold of his dressing rooms door knob and open the door quietly. Man, how does a teenage boy keep his room so freakin' clean? That's not humanly possible! Could he be gay? He is so not! Not that I care because I don't. I can't stand the looks of Mr. I'm Gorgeous with Money and Can Shove it in Your Face.

I stop in the middle of the room to observe, like a spy does. From the hockey table to the Jacuzzi, where would his 'manly toys' be? I instantly see a dark blue couch and plunge toward it. It's farley clean I'll admit BUT what about under it? I fall on the floor and make a huge noise while sticking my hand under the couch.

"Don't worry Jessica, no one ever comes and visits Chad Dylan Cooper without an invite." I hear coming from the entrance of the room.

No! This can't be happening. I freeze my body in position under the bed while my hand moves around the bottom of the couch. I close my eyes to try and blend into the carpet and wondering if 'Mystery Man' prefers pie over cake which is totally irrelevant!

I hear and _mph _sound above me making my stomach churn. Are they sitting on the couch? I started to move my hand around more until I hear kissing noises. Why does this always happen to me? I'm a decent person, so why do I have to be put under the couch?

_Squish_.

What in the world did I just touch? This can't be happening; I just bought this ruby colored ring! And ruined it in the same day? Oh, somebody will pay for this and it will NOT be me.

"Ewe," I squeal as I jump from under the couch. The slimy goop I touched is apparently pudding, which proves that he is not gay! I hate myself sometimes.

"Sonny?" Chad yells looking surprised as ever. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know, that's a good question." I say while wagging my finger at him. "I just thought I would come and visit my good friend. Who apparently has a girlfriend?"

Wow she is pretty. Long blonde hairs, with the most beautiful eye color a soft blue that you could be drawn to. She was skinny and had great a complexion.

"Oh really Chad? You find a girl that has the same features as you?" I say while crossing my arms, until I notice that I put the goop on my favorite shirt.

Chad comes over to me face to face with a smirk. Stupid smirk why do you have to look a little cute like that?

"Jealous, are you Sonny?"

"I would never in a million years be jealous of this poor girl. In fact I have a boyfriend coming up tomorrow to see me!"

"Oh really, and who would go out with someone like you?" Chad scoffs as he tugs on his lame jacket.

I panic, what kind of guy _does _go out with me? Well he must be cute, he must! With pretty eyes and playful hair.

"Well a great guy. So great that he is better than you!"

"No one is better than Chad Dylan Cooper."

I got up close to his face, "Oh you will be proven wrong tomorrow."

I turned on my heel and left with a dramatic affect. I would give myself a pat on the back except that I'm so mad I don't care. Why must he have a girlfriend and why must I care?

Worst of all, who is my 'Mystery Man'?


End file.
